Como siempre
by Holocaustgirl
Summary: Tony es un niño rico aburrido, por suerte la llegada de Steve al instituto aportará una brizna de aire renovador para Tony & Co.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno… Pues aquí estoy, a ver cómo va esto. Me apetecía mucho escribir, por fin, algo sobre estos dos, y más escribir algo sobre estos dos en el instituto, la verdad es que tengo planeado no alargar mucho este fic aunque nunca se sabe, ya veremos.**

**Supongo que ya está. Disfrutad con el prólogo (de momento).**

La rutina… ¡Ay la rutina! Aburrida y aborrecible rutina…

Como todos los años Tony llegará quince minutos tarde a la primera clase, será recibido con un amargo "llegas tarde Stark" de parte de la Vieja Amargada de la Señora Gloria, soltará algún comentario impertinente e irá a sentarse entre Bruce y Thor, soportará las tres horas de clase iniciales y se pasará el resto del día recorriendo pasillos, saludando al personal como buen chico súper popular que es y se encargará de que alguno de los nerds que le idolatran vaya a buscarle los libros, horarios y demás porque a él le dará palo.

O eso es lo que él cree al bajarse de su deportivo rojo y dorado.

Se ajusta las gafas de sol, le sonríe de forma coqueta a la nueva chica de secretaría y se interna por los pasillos del viejo instituto, mira su rolex (a juego con el coche) y justo cuando la minutera se pone sobre el quince abre la puerta con una radiante sonrisa preparada para recibir a la amargada de Gloria.

-Llegas tarde Stark…

Tony sonríe- Yo también me alegro de volver a verte Gloria.

Ella levanta una ceja y sin apartar la vista de la lista de alumnos dibuja una pequeña sonrisa. Tony está seguro que, como a él, le resulta gracioso que ya sean tantos años siendo lo mismo.

-Anda, ve y siéntate niño.

Él se ríe y se dirige a su sitio- Ah! Por cierto.- añade girándose hacia la mujer de nuevo- Gloria, está usted radiante.

Ella se ríe y con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indica que se siente de una vez. Tony avanza por el pasillo central de la clase vigilando a ver si este año ha cambiado algo, al menos en lo que el tema compañeros engloba: Justo al final están Thor y Bruce, con un sitio entre ellos sonriéndole, en la fila de delante están Natasha y Clint cogidos de la mano y justo al lado de ella está Pepper dibujando algo en su agenda. Más adelante está Sherry, LA animadora con su mejor amiga, Tony no recuerda como se llama pero si sabe que es pura dinamita en la cama, están también los tres lerdos que se creen populares, el idiota de Norman, la preciosa Bárbara y… hay una cara que no reconoce.

Se acerca al nuevo y se para justo en frente, él lo mira algo sorprendido y sus mejillas se tiñen levemente de rojo cuando descubre que el millonario le está dando un buen repaso. Thor ríe más atrás, Nat y Pepper bufan exasperadas y Tony sigue repasando al nuevo: sin duda un adonis, rubio, fuerte, ojos azules, cara de bueno, la ropa quizás está algo pasada de moda, quizás es demasiado ancha también pero aún y así Tony puede notar que debajo de esa ropa horrible el nuevo tiene que estar bueno que te cagas. Cuando acaba con su estudio descubre que el chico le vigila algo sonrojado y le sonríe provocando que el sonrojo aumente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta el multimillonario.

-¡Deja de ligar Stark!- Thor se mete y Tony le hace un "amigable" gesto con el anular y vuelve a fijar su atención en el nuevo.

-¿Y bien?

-Soy Steve, Steve Rogers.

Tony le ofrece la mano para un apretón mientras le sonríe de forma coqueta al que acaba de fijar como su nueva conquista. No es hasta que este le encaja la mano que no dice:

-Stark, Tony Stark. Un placer.

**¿Os gusta? ¿Pinta bien? ¿Alguna sugerencia?**

**Reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ajá! Estoy aquí de nuevo y soy fabulosa.**

**No, ahora en serio, estoy muy contenta, parece que la idea gusta y cada vez me apetece más escribir. I'm happy.**

**Que decir, Steve y Tony son adorables, les adoro, pero aun así a veces me cuesta un poco hacer avanzar la historia, aunque creo que este capítulo me ha quedado suficientemente bien como para dejar que lo leais.**

La primera hora pasa lenta mientas la Sra. Gloria va recitando la misma explicación de todos los años: normativa, horas de tutoría, clubes, presidente estudiantil, Tony cállate…. Cuando suena el timbre todo el mundo se levanta a la vez, Tony y sus chicos, como él los llama prefieren tomárselo con calma, y mientras Clint y Nat se dan inocentes y aburridos besitos el joven genio ve como la munión desaparece por el marco de la puerta, y con ella, Steve.

-Pues yo creo que le diré al nuevo que pille el puesto de capitán.- Thor se despereza en su silla.

-¿No ibas a hacerlo tú?- Mientras Banner, termina de guardarlo todo y se levanta para irse.

-Pero si me pongo a capitán no podré salir de juerga ni darle por culo a Loki…- el nórdico se levanta también, pero más pesadamente.

-No hace falta que nos cuentes lo que haces con tu "hermanito" sucio incestuoso.- Tony sonríe de lado ante la mala mirada de su amigo y con pereza se levanta.- ¿Vamos a la cafetería? Invito yo.

En la cafetería…

Loki se ha unido al grupo y mira con recelo la basta actitud de su "no hermano mayor" con un libro enorme entre manos, por su parte, los tortolos han preferido ir al patio y Pepper está despidiéndose del grupo con un café para llevar en una mano y una pequeña libretita en la otra.

-Si no voy ahora va a haber una cola horrible para hacer el papeleo y no me apetece.

-Pepper~

-No!

Como todos los años Tony intenta convencer a su vecina de toda la vida para que le haga el papeleo pero ella se niega con energía, el insiste y después de unos diez minutos de absurda discusión Tony gana y Pepper se va gritando que él tendrá que ir a por sus libros. Antes de que la pelirroja abandone la cafetería el millonario ya está registrando la zona por si hay cerca algún idiota dispuesto a ir a buscar todos esos libros por el pero la entrada de cierto chico nuevo y súper-atractivo en su campo se visión atura toda búsqueda. Thor se da cuenta del cambio de actitud de su amigo y se ríe.

-¿Este año un tío Stark? ¿A caso te has tirado ya a todas las chicas del centro?

-Solo a las que me han resultado interesantes- responde el moreno inmediatamente- pero no solo ellas han caído en mis redes- sonríe- muchos chicos monos han caído en ellas también. ¿No Loki?

El aludido enrojece a más no poder y siente como los ojos de Thor se clavan en él, por desgracia antes de que pueda decirle nada al causante de esa reacción este abandona la mesa con su vaso de café.

-No me mires así idiota!

Tony ríe al escuchar el chillido del menor y se encamina hacia la mesa en donde está Steve. Se acerca con esa sonrisa ya registrada que, como diría él mismo, hace que a las chicas se les caigan las bragas y que incluso los chicos sospesen la idea antes de acordarse de que, en teoría, eso es antinatural, ¡pero cómo va a ser antinatural! Si Dios no quería que los hombres tuvieran sexo entre ellos por qué coño les ponía el Punto G en el culo?

Steve se sobresalta cuando siente algo acariciándole los hombros, justo después Tony se deja caer en la banqueta, dándole la espalda a la mesa – ¿Juegas al fútbol? – pregunta despreocupadamente.

-Era el quarterback del equipo de mi antiguo instituto.- Duda un poco al contestar- ¿Tú juegas?

La cara de Steve es un poema cuando Tony rompe en carcajadas- No, no. No soy precisamente un fan de ese deporte, quizás un poco demasiado bruto para mí, pero a mi amigo, el rubio chillón de la mesa de allí, está buscando algún valiente que se atreva a ser el capitán del equipo de aquí.

Steve le da un sorbo a su café, está justo como a él le gusta, muy caliente, tan caliente que a cualquier otro le ardería la lengua. No se acuerda de cuando cambió la leche fría con cacao por el café ardiendo, está casi seguro que fue al entrar en bachiller, el primer día se acuerda que se tomó uno recién salido de la cafetera de estampado de flores de su madre y que ella le grito des de la otra punta de la cocina que estaba ardiendo.

Observa unos segundos su taza de café semi hirviente y sopla un poco.- No creo que este año entre en ningún equipo, tengo que ponerme las pilas, mis notas no son precisamente las mejores.

Tony sonríe pues sabe que ha ganado ya la discusión, él siempre la gana.- Ese no es un problema, el gran Tony Stark va a hacerte de tutor particular si es necesario, pero no me apetece estar soportando los lloriqueos de ese idiota enorme. No puedes llegar a imaginar lo molesto que puede llegar a ser…

-Va en serio Stark, a mi madre no le haría gracia- Steve no las tiene todas con el supuesto genio Stark y le prometió a su madre que este año sus notas serían excelentes, aunque también se pueden conseguir becas gracias al deporte…

-Oh vamos, no seas carca. Seguro que a mami le hace mucha gracia ver a su niño del alma siendo la estrella del equipo.- Tony insiste.

-No, en serio, este año no.- Steve no va a dejarse convencer tan fácilmente.

-¿En serio vas a permitir que tenga que soportar los llantos de ese tío?

-Tampoco es como si fuéramos amigos o algo Stark, no tengo por qué decirte que sí, ni siquiera acabo de entender por qué estás aquí molestándome.

La respuesta del nuevo molesta al millonario de sobremanera, se levanta tranquilamente y sin dejar de darle la espalda a Steve le mira de reojo- Solo intentaba ser amigable, la verdad es que ya me pareciste aburrido a primera vista pero pensé: ¿Qué coño? Un tío que está tan bueno no puede ser demasiado soso, que pena que me equivocara…

Steve enrojece, no entiende como el moreno puede ser tan descarado. ¿Le había dicho que estaba bueno? Acaso era… era un… ¿un desviado?

-¡Ah! Por cierto.- Antes de que Rogers tenga tiempo a reaccionar Tony ataca, solo ha necesitado ver esa cara de confusión que puso Steve en respuesta a su comentario para saber por dónde hay que atacar al chico, se acerca hasta una distancia que sabe que va a poner al rubio de los nervios y le habla casi en un susurro, justo sobre la oreja. – Que seas un soso no quiere decir que vaya a dejarte en paz Rogers. Voy a por ti.

Tony se va. Steve está paralizado, está seguro que ese chico le va a dar problemas, quizás tendría que haberse quedado en la Escuela Militar…

Bruce ve como Tony se acerca, lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que los morritos que está poniendo son a causa de algún fracaso pero le cuesta creer que Tony no pudo convencer a Steve de lo que sea que fuese, la verdad es que el chico nuevo se ve demasiado inocentón como para poder plantarle cara el millonario, le pega un bocado al cruasán y bueno, tampoco es como si fuera imposible no ceder ante Stark. Está un poco sorprendido. Cuando Tony se deja caer a su lado y le roba el café no dice nada, se limita a pasar la página de su revista sobre curiosidades y espera a que el egocéntrico chico hable el primero.

-Joder… Qué bueno está el nuevo- Bruce sonríe- Tiene cara de ser virgen, no me extrañaría, se ve demasiado… "inocente"- Tony sigue su monologo, le gusta desquitarse con Banner, pocas veces le lleva la contraria- Seguro que no entiendes hasta que punto me apetece desvirgar a ese tipo, creo que incluso sería capaz de ser el de arriba… ¿Te puedes creer que el muy capullo me ha enviado prácticamente a la mierda? Me ha dicho algo como que no es amigo mío y no tiene por qué hablar conmigo, ¿acaso tiene algún amigo aquí? No, pues entonces por qué coño es así de borde, no es como si tuviera derecho. ¿Pero sabes qué? Ya sé cómo funcionan las cosas con él, te apuesto lo que quieras a que me lo tiro en cero coma. Ya se lo he dicho, voy a por él y no es como si pudiera evitarlo o algo.

Cuando Banner está seguro de que Tony ha acabado cierra su revista, apoya la cabeza en la mano y lo mira con esa sonrisa tranquila que le caracteriza.

-Tony… Realmente te ha dado fuerte con ese chico ¿no?- No es muy normal que Tony se ponga así por un simple no. No está seguro de cómo ha ido exactamente la cosa, pero si sabe que no puede fiarse mucho de lo que el chico le diga, pues tiende a exagerar un poco las cosas y es difícil que Steve sea tan borde como él lo ha pintado. Lo importante es que ni siquiera cuando la preciosa capitana de las animadoras, Sherry, le dijo que no la primera vez, se puso así, recuerda que, esa vez solo acabar la conversación con la chica se puso a darle vueltas a su futuro plan para, como Tony diría, "hacerla gritar como a una perra en celo", no hace falta decir que lo consiguió.

-Ya te he dicho que no lo ibas a entender, seguro que nunca has sentido ese no-sé-qué que hace que solo puedas pensar en desvirgar a alguien. Si no la has sentido nunca seguramente no lo entenderás. Thor si sabe de que hablo.- Parece que el millonario se calma por fin y abandona su rabieta infantil- ¿Dónde coño esta Thor?

-Gracias a tu "oportuno comentario" Loki se enfadó y después de gritarle un poco al grandullón se fue hecho una furia, diría que ahora Thor está cabreado contigo, antes de ir tras su hermano dijo no se qué de que te iba a castrar.

Tony ríe- Primero, son hace falta que remarque que tan poco fraternal puede llegar a ser la relación que tienen esos dos y, segundo, después de aclarar el tema sobre su sospechoso cariño, lo más normal es que el que se hubiera enfadado fuera Thor… Loki tiene el don de darle la vuelta a las cosas, ya puedo imaginar cómo fue la cosa: "quiero una explicación", "no es lo que piensas, estaba muy borracho", "eso no es una buena escusa", "fue porque últimamente me tienes en abstinencia so vago!"… Seguro que se están liando en el baño ¿vamos a ver?

Bruce mira a su compañero de laboratorio sonriente, tiene su encanto, no puede negarlo, pero a veces no sabe como se supone que tiene que tomarse esas salidas suyas que le dan ganas de levantarse e irse y dejarlo solo haciendo el gilipollas. -No sé qué te ha dicho el nuevo pero te ha dejado mal, mal…

Tony bufa y se levanta- Anda vamos, a ver si encontramos al idiota de Norman y nos va a buscar los libros. ¿Te acuerdas del carrito rojo del año pasado? Dios… eso fue épico.

**Ahora si. ¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Tiene potencial? ¿Sugerencias o algo? ¿Reviews?**

**Pero antes… **

**Syriana me alegro que te gustara mi fic, y si, Tony es estúpidamente sensual, que vamos a hacerle. Espero que la largada de ese cap sea suficiente para tenerte contenta. ¡No dejes de leerme!**


	3. Chapter 3

**He vuelto~ ¿A que ya me echabais en falta? Jujuju.**

**Que decir… Este capítulo ha sido reescrito como tropecientas veces y encima, cuando empezaba a gustarme el muy hijo de p*** va y se borra pero bueno, al final creo que he escrito algo suficientemente bueno y creo que va a gustaros así que aquí lo tenéis por fin: El nuevo e increíblemente awesome capítulo de CÓMO SIEMPRE!**

Sorprendentemente, después de la extraña declaración de Stark, Steve estuvo un tiempo tranquilo. Si, a veces se sentía observado y si, sabía que el joven genio pasaba más tiempo de lo normal mirándole pero estaba tranquilo y espera que fuera por mucho tiempo.

Ahora Steve es un buen amigo de Thor, dan las mismas optativas (refuerzo, gimnasia y carpintería), es fácil verles hablando en los pasillos, Steve va a casi todos los entrenos de Thor (porque "necesita hacer algo de deporte de vez en cuando") y aunque el nórdico aún no ha podido convencerle del todo (aún) ya empieza a rumorearse que Rogers será el nuevo fichaje del equipo de fútbol.

Y justo por esa bonita amistad que comparten los dos rubios a Thor le sabe tan mal hacer lo que va a hacer, está en medio del campo exprimiendo la pelota entre las dos manos, realmente no quiere tener que hacer daño a Steve, seguro que después de todo cuando Tony consiga tirárselo se le pasará el capricho y Rogers le odiará por haber ayudado al multimillonario, pero Tony es Tony y no puede negarle una mano cuando el siempre le ayuda en lo que puede… quizás tendría que dejar de pedirle favores al moreno…

Mira largamente al que él esperaba que fuera su nuevo capitán y después pasea los ojos por las gradas, buscando a Loki que había prometido ir a darle "apoyo" cuando acabara con su parte del plan, lo encuentra sentado algo alejado del grupito de chicas que acostumbran a ir a ver los entrenos, está entretenido con una libreta, haciendo deberes supone Thor, y no se fija en él, espera un rato y al ver que su "hermano" no levanta la vista silba bien fuerte, inmediatamente Loki aparta la mirada y lo fulmina como diciéndole: "vuelve a silbarme como si fuera un perro y te mato", Thor le dedica una sonrisa radiante y mira de nuevo la pelota, otra vez a Loki y otra vez a la pelota. Sabe que no hay más remedio, hay que cuidar a los amigos ¿no?

Por otro lado: en las gradas.

Loki piensa en que tan tonto puede llegar a ser Thor a veces, sabe que a su "no-hermano" le cae bien Rogers pero a Tony le conocen des de hace más y está seguro de que Steve es un buen chico y que no se lo tendrá en cuenta (o eso le dijo a Thor la noche pasada). Cierra la libreta de mates y se queda viendo atentamente como Odinson se posiciona y lanza con la fuerza brutal que le caracteriza en dirección a Steven, no hace falta decir que el pobre chico ni siquiera vio venir la pelota y que la hostia ha sido tremenda.

Rogers cae, parece que le sangra la nariz, Thor corre hacia él deshaciéndose en disculpas, el equipo entero les rodea y es entonces cuando Loki acaba de guardar sus cosas, se levanta y se va, será mejor asegurarse de que la enfermera sigue en donde la dejó.

En la enfermería…

-De verdad que lo siento Steve…- Tony escucha como su víctima se acerca por el pasillo acompañado de Thor.

-¡No quería darte! Es que… últimamente estoy, estoy algo nervioso y… por los exámenes y… está Loki y…- Stark cierra la cortina que separa la camilla del resto de la enfermería y sonríe. Pero que malo es Thor con eso de las excusas…

-No te preocupes tanto…- esa voz más débil debe ser la de Steve- No es nada.

-¡Pero si te he partido el labio!

La puerta corredera de la enfermería se abre y las voces se hacen más nítidas, Thor sigue disculpándose y Steve continua diciéndole que no pasa nada, ahora solo falta que se den cuenta de que Susan (la enfermera) no está y…

-Debe haber salido a comer o algo- comenta Thor sin ser muy convincente.

Tony reza para que el leñazo de Rogers lo haya confundido suficiente como para tragarse esa bola.

-Mejor voy a buscarla. ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Stark escucha la puerta cerrarse de nuevo y entonces el silencio inunda la sala hasta que el taburete donde se supone que Thor ha dejado a Steve rechina y Tony puede escucharle acercarse hacia dónde el está. Rápidamente se tumba en la camilla intentando adoptar una postura lo más natural posible, no pasa ni medio segundo antes de que corran la cortina y la luz que entra por la ventana le pique en los ojos.

Tony frunce el ceño primero, murmura algún insulto y finalmente abre un ojo, solo un poco, Steve no puede darse cuenta de que está bien despierto.

-Perdón- Se apresura a decir el rubio- no sabía que había alguien…

Stark acaba de desperezarse y suelta un muy creíble bostezo antes de sonreír de lado y agarrar el bajo de la camiseta ultra-ajustada que lleva Steve justo antes de que pueda huir mucho más lejos (el tío ya se iba a ir corriendo).

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¡Si es el joven Rogers!- se rasca un poco detrás de la nuca con un gesto lento y adormilado y acaba de sentarse en la camilla, de cara a Steve- ¿Me echabas en falta guapo?

Steve sacude la cabeza negándolo todo –Solo es que me hice daño en el entrenamiento, nada más.

Tony abre mucho los ojos, fingiendo sorpresa, y mira a Steve como si no lo hubiera visto hasta entonces- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué se supone que hacéis en los entrenamientos? ¿Lucha libre?

Rápidamente el moreno cambia su sitio por el de Steve y obliga a este a sentarse en la camilla mirándole con la máxima preocupación que puede fingir, le coge del mentón con suma delicadeza y mira la herida de cerca, demasiado cerca para Steve pero ve a Tony realmente preocupado por eso y no tiene corazón para decirle que se aparte.

-Susan va a tardar un buen rato en volver…- dice Tony en un susurro- ¿Te importa si te curo eso yo? Acostumbro a echarle un cable a Thor cuando el partido resulta violento- miente.

Una voz en la cabeza de Steve grita que le diga que no, que él puede arreglárselas solo o que Thor ha ido a buscar ya a la enfermera, pero hay otra voz que más que gritar le susurra que deje que el chico lo haga, que seguro que lo hace de buena fe. Decide escuchar esa segunda voz. Que tonto.

No ha pasado ni medio minuto y Tony ya lo tiene todo a punto: las gasas, la micromina, los puntos de papel… Empieza con su tarea de cuidar a Steve enseguida y con seriedad pero sin descuidar los pequeños detalles que convierten ese pequeño accidente en un plan brillante. Lo hace todo con suma delicadeza y siempre que puede acaricia la piel de cuello y mandíbula del otro poniéndole los pelos de punta, se asegura también de hablar en ese tono seductor que tiene patentado lo más cerca de la oreja del rubio posible y cada vez se acerca más y más a él. Todo muy sutil por supuesto.

Por otro lado Rogers se esfuerza en no tensarse cada vez que Tony le acaricia "sin querer" ni en ponerse nervioso al escuchar la voz del millonario en el oído, también intenta ignorar el hecho de que al empezar las curas el moreno estaba a una distancia que él consideraría correcta y que en estos momentos lo tiene bien posicionado entre las piernas, casi subiéndose a la camilla, pero como Steve es Steve no va a decirle que se aparte por muy incómoda que sea la situación.

Cuando el joven genio acaba y se aparta para ir a guardarlo todo Steve se permite respirar de nuevo. No puede creerse que la cercanía de Stark le afecte tanto, quizás… quizás es por lo que le dijo al empezar el curso y es por eso que está tan incomodo. Si, seguro que es eso, seguro que no tiene nada que ver con que no se le tranquilice el pulso aun y ya no tener a Tony pegado, seguro que el estar vigilando cada uno de los elegantes movimientos de ese chico es solo para asegurarse de que no va a intentar nada indecente, seguro… seguro que no es que esté loco, solo es que el cuchicheo constante de las animadoras resaltando todo lo bueno que puede tener Tony ha acabado afectándole y es por eso que no puede apartar la vista de el increíble culo que tiene enfrente, es por eso que cada vez está más nervioso y es por eso que ahora mismo se muere por levantarse y empotrar a Stark contra la pared…

Un momento. Empotrar a Stark… ¿contra la pared? ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Cómo puede pasársele por la cabeza semejante asquerosidad?

Ignorando el gran barullo que hay dentro de la cabeza de Rogers, Tony sigue moviéndose lentamente, aireando todos sus movimientos y esforzándose por ser aún más atrayente de lo normal. Cuando cree que ya ha dejado que el rubio disfrute bastante de su cuerpo espectacular se gira y le dedica la Sonrisa Stark®.

Steve en verle levantarse se esfuerza en intentar normalizar sus constantes vitales pero cuando Tony le deslumbra con esa increíble sonrisa no puede evitar sonreírle de vuelta (aun y el dolor de la herida).

Y es entonces, cuando se da cuenta de que por un momento ha pensado en que le gustaría que Tony volviera a su antiguo lugar entre sus piernas, casi subiéndose a la camilla, que todas las alarmas internas de Rogers se encienden a la vez. No puede ser, no puede gustarle Stark, no puede gustarle un chico. Es imposible.

**¡Tadá! ¿Reviews?¿Declaraciones de amor o de odio?¿Peticiones?¿Algo?**

**PD: Muero por leer algo decente de nivanfield (ChrisxPiers)... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo sé, soy una caca de ser humano y no tengo perdón por dejaros tirados durante tanto, tanto, tanto tiempo. En mi defensa diré que no estaba inspirada (no es que ahora me haya tocado la musa o algo pero bueh)**

**A vé!**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes son de Marvel, etc, etc…**

**Advertencia: Lime? Lemon? No sé cómo se diferenciarlos.**

Recreo del día siguiente, cafetería.

Tony está "un poco" molesto con Loki, quien le mira des de el otro lado de la mesa sorbiendo su café. Ayer, tenía al joven Rogers en sus redes, podría haber hecho con él lo que quisiera pero no, Loki tenía que dejar ir a la maldita enfermera justo en el peor momento…

El día anterior, justo donde lo habíamos dejado…

Steve sigue observándole des de su puesto en la camilla y eso es algo bueno, Tony se ha levantado ya y le mira apoyado en la cajonera que revolvía segundos antes. La imagen que el rubio le ofrece es digna de ser fotografiada: la ajustada camiseta blanca que lleva marca todos y cada uno de esos músculos de acero _Dios como está el hijo de puta, _las piernas algo separadas le hacen imaginar la de cosas que podría hacer si se metiera entre ellas de nuevo y _Dios_ esa maldita expresión entre de asombro y morbosa, los labios entreabiertos y esos increíbles ojos azules clavados en él… Tony es consciente de que le está estudiando, seguramente de una manera mucho más inocente de lo que él mismo hace pero no puede evitar imaginar que ese niño bueno debe estar sospesando la idea de tenerle contra la camilla.

Con un mínimo impulso Stark se separa del mueble y por un segundo parece que el hechizo se rompe y Steve aparta la vista del moreno con una expresión cohibida en la cara, Tony sonríe con superioridad y se acerca a él recuperando su anterior situación, entre las piernas del rubio.

-¿Te pongo nervioso?- Tony sonríe, claro que le pone nervioso, casi puede sentir el corazón del chico latiendo a mil por hora.

Sin dejar de observar las reacciones de Steve, sube una mano hasta el cuello del rubio y la deja ahí un segundo, estudiando cada reacción que provoca. Poco a poco empieza a deslizar la yema de sus dedos hacia abajo, acariciando el contorno de los músculos de Steve, disfrutando cada centímetro recorrido hasta llegar al abdomen.

Por su parte, Rogers no acaba de asimilar toda la información que llega a su cerebro, y es que las leves caricias que el joven multimillonario le propina están causando estragos en sus capacidades mentales. Se nota que Tony se lo toma con calma y eso aún le pone más nervioso. ¿Será la anticipación? ¿El saber, o suponer, que es lo que va a pasar después? No está seguro de poder negarse si llega el momento pero con los dedos de Stark recorriéndole el costado tampoco es como si estuviera muy por la labor, y tanta es la abstracción de Steve que se olvida de que está en la enfermería del instituto, se olvida de los prejuicios que el causa el saber que es un hombre el que le toca de esa manera, no ahoga el suave jadea que asciende por su garganta.

Y es justo ese jadeo el que le saca de su ensoñación. Vuelve a fijar la vista en Tony, que le mira sonriente, con una mirada de depredado que le hace sentirse indefenso y le provoca un escalofrío.

Tony tiene los ojos fijos en los de Rogers _esos increíbles ojos azules,_ sonríe y recorre el borde de los tejanos del rubio. Le sorprende un poco que el chico no haya hecho ningún movimiento aún pero no va a quejarse _¿estás loco? _es consciente de que ha caído en sus redes de seducción, y no va a perder la oportunidad.

Sube la mano que tiene libre y acaricia la mejilla del rubio un instante antes de tomarle la cara y besarle con tranquilidad, la misma tranquilidad con la que ha llevado a cabo cada caricia, la tranquilidad que le da saber que ya lo tiene en el bote.

Beso a beso parece que Steve despierta. Se siente algo abrumado por el beso, es sorprendentemente agradable. Esperaba algo más furioso y pasional de parte del joven genio _pero no es como si esperase que le besase o algo, ni de broma._ Rápidamente posa una mano en el pecho del otro con la clara intención de apartarle pero un cambio de ritmo en el beso le frena.

Tony es consciente de cada movimiento de Rogers y no piensa permitir que le aparte de un empujón como claramente tenía planeado hacer por lo que no duda en deslizar su mano hasta la nuca del chico para profundizar el beso y volverlo algo más candente. Coloca una rodilla en la camilla, justo entre las piernas de Steve, y se arrima lo más que puede a él. No cree que haya nada mejor que sentir el contorno de los músculos de Rogers contra él hasta que la mano que había apoyada en su pecho se desliza lentamente hacia su baja espalda y después de un momento de duda le atrae un poco más hacia el cuerpo trabajado de Steve.

Se separan un segundo para recuperar el aliento y Tony abre los ojos para encontrarse con los azules oscurecidos por la lujuria antes de volver a juntar sus labios, esta vez sumando su lengua a la húmeda danza que llevan a cabo.

Steve es el siguiente en moverse, está demasiado caliente como para hacer caso a la suave voz de su consciencia que sigue diciéndole que eso no está bien, que le recuerda que es un hombre el que está entre sus brazos y que eso es antinatural, está descontrolado. No tiene que esforzarse mucho para poner a Tony sobre la camilla y colocarse encima de él casi instantáneamente. Disfruta de la sensación que producen las manos del moreno mientras recorren esos músculos que tanto ha trabajado en el gimnasio y cree que se va a volver loco a causa de eso sensuales jadeos que escapan de su garganta cuando, definitivamente, el encanto se rompe.

Steve se para en un segundo dejando a Tony abandonado en la camilla con ganas de más.

-¿Qué pasa?-empieza el moreno aunque no le deja acabar y le chista muy serio.

Viene alguien. Puede escuchar las voces acercarse por el pasillo y son esas voces las que hacen que se dé cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo. Él… estaba a punto de… con Stark. ¡En la enfermería del instituto! Dirige la vista a Tony pero la aparta al momento al ver la sugerente escena: Tony aún jadeante, con la camiseta subida, el pelo revuelto y esa mirada que parece gritar "Fóllame ahora".

Finalmente decide que lo mejor que puede hacer es irse y sin decir una palabra sale de la sala como una exhalación.

Cuando al final le enfermera entra su desconcierto es total al escuchar los leves gemidos que salen de detrás de la cortina. Susan no es una mala enfermera, el problema es que es bastante joven y aún no se ha curtido lo suficiente como para saber que no hay que cotillear detrás de una cortina en un instituto. Su grito ahogado llama la atención de Tony que la mira desconcertado un segundo, antes de dedicarle la sonrisa Stark y dirigir una sugerente mirada a su miembro expuesto e hinchado.

La verdad es que si le preguntan a Tony, prefiere mil veces acostarse con la preciosa enfermera que tener que sacudírsela por culpa de el idiota de Rogers y su jodido oído bionico, y es que después de que él se fuera pasaron casi dos minutos hasta que la enfermerita entró en le enfermería…

De vuelta a la cafetería…

De acuerdo, tiene que admitir que el saber que es capaz de convencer a la dulce enfermera para que le ayudase con su "problemilla" le sube bastante la autoestima, claro, la enfermera, con ese uniforme tan cuco y sugerente. Tony no sabe cómo no se la ha tirado antes.

Llega Bruce y le sonríe des de detrás de su café con una ceja levantada al ver su gesto molesto. No dice nada, solos se sienta a su lado y saca su libro de química para acabar las formulas que había empezado a bosquejar en la, a su parecer, absurda clase de arte.

-¡Me dejó con el calentón!- grita Tony al cabo de pocos minutos. Bruce ni se inmuta- Te juro que pensaba que, Dios… Seguro que si Loki hubiera cumplido su parte del plan ayer habría llegado a casa andando como un puto vaquero. Al principio pensaba que el tío no iba a reaccionar pero entonces, BOM, y el tío se me echa encima. Si hubieras visto como me miraba… era como si dijera "voy a follarte muy duro" Dios… solo de pensarlo me empalmo otra vez.

Por suerte Bruce ya está acostumbrado a los monólogos de Tony, tanto los narcisistas como los relatos de sus aventuras sexuales y puede escucharle sin poner cara de gilipollas. A Thor aún le incomoda escuchar según qué cosas, y siendo Tony tan explicito como normalmente es…

-¡Pero no! El muy hijo de puto tenía que irse dejándome tirado con una de las erecciones más bestias de mi vida. Eso sí, después llegó Susan. No sé si la conoces, es la nueva enfermera. Está muy buena y la chupa de una manera… Tío, es como acariciar el cielo con la polla.

Bruce se atraganta con el café y se queda mirando a su amigo con las cejas en alto- ¿Te has tirado a le enfermera nueva?- Tirarse con la enfermera del instituto es demasiado incluso para Stark…

-¡No idiota! Solo me ala chupó, pero es que me pilló con las manos en la masa tío. Te juro que la tenía tan dura que me dolía y todo.

-¿Y no podías hacer como hacemos todos y solucionar el problema tu solito?

-Pero ella llegó cuando yo estaba en plena faena. Casi no tuve que hacer nada, ella se me tiró prácticamente encima.

Y Bruce comprendía a la pobre Susan. Puede imaginarse perfectamente la escena: Tony masturbándose, seguramente con el pelo revuelto y la ropa mal puesta, seguramente sus ojos tendrían ese brillo seductor que podría fundir a cualquiera, y seguramente ni se molestó en parar de tocarse cuando la chica le interrumpió. Fijo que le había ronroneado alguna desfachatez mirándole fijamente a los ojos con esa mirada que grita sexo y fijo que ella no había podido decir que no.

-Eres increíble- sentencia el de gafas antes de apurar su café y levantarse de nuevo.

-Lo sé, soy alucinante- Sonríe Tony levantándose también- ¿Qué tenemos?

-Historia.

-No hay nada que me guste más que hablar de guerras y matanzas sin sentido- y Bruce duda porque por un momento le da la sensación de que lo que ha dicho va en serio.

Ya en frente de las taquillas de Tony y Bruce…

-No has hablado con Steve otra vez ¿no?

Loki se ha unido al par de amigos, su siguiente clase es economía y la cursa en el aula contigua a la de historia por lo que acostumbra a acompañar a esos dos.

-Ni siquiera le he visto- Tony está molesto.

-Estará con Thor, esta mañana les he visto ir hacia el campo.- Loki sonríe- Estará hecho una mierda. ¿Sabes que viene de una escuela militar? Homofóbicos todos. Eso sí, seguro que ayer el "soldadito" acabo sacudiéndosela a consciencia.

Se ríe y Tony no tarda en seguirle, Loki es un crio algo cruel pero de vez en cuando le sirve para subirle la moral. Es cuando llegan frente el aula del menor que Tony distingue a Thor y a Steve al fondo del pasillo, saliendo de la clase de carpintería.

**Pos ya esá! **

**Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer, se que no es muy largo pero hago lo que puedo.**

**Ya que has llegado hasta aquí porque no dejas un comentario o argo? ¿Crees que Brucie siente algo por Tony?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi~**


End file.
